Chuck Versus the First Fight
|next= }} Chuck Versus the First Fight is the seventh episode of fourth season of Chuck. Synopsis After their first real fight, Chuck avoids confronting Sarah by going on a rogue mission that leads him to his mom’s MI-6 handler, (guest star Timothy Dalton), and a mysterious Russian agent (guest star Ana Gasteyer). Meanwhile, Ellie is on her own mission to uncover the Bartowski family’s long-buried past. Joshua Gomez, Ryan McPartlin, Bonita Friedericy and Adam Baldwin also star. Full plot Main plot Despite feeling betrayed by Sarah for capturing his mother, Chuck turns his attention to searching for clues from his father about his mother's true identity. He confronts Ellie about the matter and she reveals that she sometimes found secret messages from their father in the classified ads in the newspaper. Coincidentally, she unintentionally gives Chuck the idea to ask his mother, who is locked in Castle.Determined to prove his mother's innocence, Chuck charms his way through an agent-infested Castle and secretly meets with her. She tells him that Casey's findings on Project Isis were true and that she did leave the CIA during her mission to take Volkoff Industries down from the inside. Claiming she did it to protect her identity, she tells Chuck that she instead joined MI6 to complete her mission. She explains that Gregory Tuttle, her handler at MI6, can confirm her story and tells Chuck to meet him at local bar in her place. Instead of bringing Sarah along as he did last time, Chuck brings Morgan Grimes with him to act as his back-up. While Morgan goes to restroom to fix his earpiece, Tuttle finds Chuck and they begin their meeting. However, they are both drugged and captured by Volkoff operative Dasha (Ana Gasteyer). Morgan returns from the restroom only to find Chuck's phone and earpiece left behind. Morgan tells Sarah and Casey about Chuck's rogue mission and the three of them interrogate Mary Bartowski. In exchange for visiting Ellie, Mary agrees to tell them about Chuck and Tuttle's rogue mission. Sarah takes Mary to Ellie's house where the two of them talk about old memories including the old 1968 Ford Mustang that Ellie's father Stephen drove his family around in. Afterwards, Ellie searches the classifieds again and finds an ad for her father's car. She and Devon decide to go pick it up. Chuck and Tuttle wake up on board a private airplane where Dasha begins to interrogate them using torture. Eventually a fight breaks out between Chuck and Volkoff's henchmen. Despite Tuttle's bumbling personality, the two are able to escape by parachuting out of the airplane. Chuck wakes up to find Tuttle has hitched them a ride back to Los Angeles in a truck loaded with sheep. They arrive at a bank where Tuttle retrieves a package that will prove Mary Bartowski's innocence. Just as Sarah arrives with Chuck's mother, so do Dasha and Volkoff's henchmen. Confronting each other for the first time since the incident that spurred their fight, Chuck and Sarah argue while sneaking around the bank from the Volkoff henchmen. Chuck and Sarah resolve their fight while fighting off Volkoff's men. However, Dasha fires a shot at Chuck and Tuttle jumps in the way to take the bullet. Bleeding, Tuttle gives Chuck a triangular-shaped disk that requires a specific, defunct computer to use it, one of which is in London. Fortunately, Chuck's father has the same computer in the secret basement that contains all of his research. Sarah, Chuck, and Mary head to the old Bartowski home to retrieve the files off the disk. However, when Casey and Morgan arrive at the bank, they find Tuttle has disappeared leaving behind only a pool of blood. Chuck inserts the disk into his father's computer, but the disk turns out to be empty. While attempting to ask why the disk is empty, Chuck is forced by his mother to view a video on a portable device which she took from a box in the basement, and it causes him to lose the ability to flash. Tuttle walks into the basement and reveals to Chuck and Sarah that he is really Alexei Volkoff, the mastermind behind Volkoff Industries. Mary ties Chuck and Sarah up and Volkoff lays bombs around the basement while explaining to Chuck that his father wasted his life and research on a woman who truly was a rogue agent. As Volkoff and Mary leave the basement, Mary slips Sarah a razor and whispers to her to keep Chuck safe. After Volkoff and Mary leave, Sarah cuts herself and Chuck loose and they rush out of the old Bartowski home before the bomb detonates. Chuck watches in disappointment as he cannot use the Intersect and all of his father's research has been destroyed. Meanwhile, Ellie and Devon pick up Stephen Bartowski's old Mustang. They read a letter from Stephen (Scott Bakula in an uncredited voice cameo) where he says he trusts Ellie will know what to do. As they drive away, the Mustang is revealed to have one of Stephen's laptops in it. Chuck and Sarah Feeling betrayed by Sarah for capturing his mother, Chuck tells Morgan that he is in his first real fight with Sarah. Despite being in his first fight with his girlfriend, Chuck turn his attention to searching for clues from his father about his mother's true identity. Later, Chuck vents to Tuttle on the 123-mile drive to Los Angeles about his first fight with his girlfriend. At a bank in Los Angeles, Sarah and Chuck confront each other for the first time since the incident that spurred their fight, and they argue while sneaking around the bank from the Volkoff henchmen. Chuck and Sarah resolve their fight while fighting off Volkoff's men. edit Morgan and Casey When Chuck vents to Morgan about his and Sarah's fight, Morgan admits that he is experiencing the same thing with Casey. Morgan confronts Casey about lying to him about Project Isis. Later, their fight is apparently resolved when Casey allows Morgan to participate in the bank mission rather than wait in the van. Music *Frightened Rabbit - "Snake" *James McMorrow - "We Don't Eat" *DeadMau5 - "Ghosts 'N Stuff" *Florence and The Machine - "Kiss With A Fist" *Nico Stai - "One October Song" Category:Season 4 Television Series Episodes